


Trust Fall

by icyowl97



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyowl97/pseuds/icyowl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John's life is threatened as part of Moriarty's game, Sherlock has to solve an impossible case to save his friends life. John says that he trust Sherlock, but does Sherlock trust himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

"Sherlock just.... just stay where you are, okay? Don't come any closer, and that's an order," John said, his knuckles white as he clenched the phone, fighting to keep his hand from shaking. "Sherlock, just solve this. It's just another puzzle, that's all."

"Aw, we know that isn't true,” Moriarty said. "Come on, Sherlock. It's the next step in the game. I've just upped the stakes." He pushed the gun against John's forehead.

"Sherlock, it's going to be okay. You'll solve this puzzle. Just like all the others," John promised, his words catching in his throat. "And then we'll have a laugh, and go to that Chinese place. The one that gives us free food, because we found the owner's daughter. And I'll actually eat, while you'll deduce people's fortune cookies based on the set of their shoulders or whatever."

But Sherlock couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't think, he couldn't do this. There was a reason he couldn't care about people. He couldn't work through this stress

Desperately, he ran through the files again. He had to have missed something! The answer had to be here!

"You're running out of time, honey," Moriarty said. "Less than a minute left on the clock."

Sherlock had to force himself to keep his eyes on the file. He couldn't afford to look at John, he couldn't see the fear on his face. He knew how John's face would sort of tighten when he was afraid, the way his lips would get pinched, and his breath would quicken. How could he not? He was Sherlock Holmes. He noticed everything. He could solve anything.

But not this. Not this. The impossible case. No one could solve this. But that didn't change the fact that he had to solve this to save John.

He had it narrowed down to two people. The mailman or the cousin. But who was it? Who was it?

He heard John draw in a quick breath and knew that he was almost out of time, even before Moriarty began the countdown. "Ten. Nine."

"It'll be okay, Sherlock, you can do it."

"Six. Five."

"Sherlock, you can do it. I believe in you." John always had, even when he shouldn't. He'd always put so much faith in Sherlock, and now that his life was on the line, Sherlock was failing him.

"Three."

Sherlock wished he had never met John. Then John wouldn't be on the roof, with Moriarty's gun digging into his temple. He'd be safe.

"One-"

"It was the cousin!" Sherlock screamed.

Moriarty froze, and John let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he felt the pressure of the gun lift.

Only to have it dig into his back.

"Wrong." Moriarty breathed, and pulled the trigger.


End file.
